You Were Right All Along
by ActiveGalacticNucleus
Summary: Deathmask and Aphrodite remember Shion, and some of the wise words the old man told them when they were just kids. It turns out, Shion was right. He always was. (No Yaoi)(One shot)(ESL)
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Note: A small slice of life for Mask and Aphro, and a bit of my personal head canon./p
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-What kind of monster are you?! You already defeated him! he is not dangerous! Let him alone!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-He has done wrong, he deserves to suffer for it! or are going to stop me, flower boy?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The furious disagreement between the young Pisces and Cancer Saints could be summarized in those two sentences. They had known each other for less than a week, and they already knew each other guts with fanatic devotion./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"This argument had been short and fiercespan style="background-color: #f5f6f5;". Both kids had the power and drive of a divine warrior, which they were, and the negotiator abilities of an upset nine-year-old, which they also were. It/span was bound to end in disaster./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" Going from words to hands didn't take much. They both quickly realized the other was not going to change his mind. Words were useless. There was just one way left to settle the prisoner's fate. Instinctively, they clicked on that. Cosmos escalated. A black rose materialized in Pisces hand, ready to block the concentration of energý that Cancer was forming in his. At this point, the prisoner would surely die as collateral damage, but neither of them even remembered him anymore. Their blood was boiling. They could only think of how much better the world would be if they whipped the other off the planet. The storm was ready to unleash. The destruction of a God level tantrum was about to consume Athens until the hand of God put a stop to it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" Literally, the hand of God, or Shion to be exact, did. A strong grip on each small shoulder, and the rise of a cosmos larger than life to reinforce the petition, forced them apart. Both kids bended to the Pope and lowered their energy, still glaring daggers at each other. The fight stopped before starting./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="background-color: #f5f6f5;"-Calm down chaps/span/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The "chaps" under his grip, both with the strength of demigods, did not answer. They were too busy staring at each other like fight dogs on the leash, ready to jump and bite. Through the waves of hate they were sending each other telepathically, they seemed to agree on one thing. 'Shion will have to leave, eventually.' Then, they were finishing this. Oh Athena! they were!/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Shion sighed. He shook the kids by the shoulder a little, to try and shake off their murderous intent, and pushed them forward to make them walk. The Pope kept the over aggressive youngsters to walk all the way up to Star Hill for no other reason than to make them use some energy and to keep them from inciting each other further with gestures and stares. In case anyone was wondering how he got there right on time... He knew this would hapen! It hapened every generation. Every single one!. The thought painted a sweet smile behind his mask. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Under the calming power of a forced march the small shoulders he held gradually relaxed. The kid's energy was still agitated, far too stubborn both of them to let go so easy, but at least one could hope they had regained the ability of rational thought. Sion sighed again, still making sure the kids were walking./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-Its normal for you two disagree so passionately. It's actually good.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-Of course, it is normal; this guy is a fucking idiot!-Aphrodite had growled under his teeth, to low for Shion but not Mask to heat. The Sicilian turned and stuck his tongue at him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-... Each one of the twelve gold saints represents one aspect of justice, you know? /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-..And which one is Piscis? The wrong one?- Growled Cancer this time, again too low for the adult to hear but clear for the swede by him, who retorted with a mute imitation of what was meant to be DeathMask talking, Sicilian hand gesture included. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-...It is a required the cooperation of all of us to actually bring true justice to Earth. In fact, you being so opposite to each other probably means that you are meant to work really close together...You should try to find something in which you both agree on. I bet you can be good friends./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"span style="background-color: #f5f6f5;"His wisdom was not received with reverence, precisely./spanspan style="background-color: #f5f6f5;" /spanBoth kids looked at each other blankly. Well, they just found something they agreed on. Tho. They would never be friends, and the old man was crazy. It was sacrilege to say that the Pope was nuts, so they didn't, but they both thought it really loud. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"They were not just "not going to be friends". They would be surprised if they both made it into adulthood living in the same place! For them, it had been hate at first sight. The other was an incarnation of all they thought could ever be wrong in a Saint, in a human, or in the world, wrapped up in gold and given a neighboring room. Something they could agree on, besides the Pope being bananas? That they should be allowed to fight in peace. Besides that? Impossible.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-Trust me, you will find it, but not even I know what it will be./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Not enough years have passed since then. A thirteen years old Aphrodite lets a white rose slide fall from his fingers and on the white lilies that Mask had respectfully placed on Shion´s gravestone. Cancer follows the free fall of the flower with sad eyes, lost in his own memories./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-He was a great man-Pisces soft voice is painted with sorrow and grief, right like his partner's face./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-Yes. He was- They both let air out. Alone with the other, they can afford to let their masks drop for a bit and show how exhausted they both are. Thy can't say much. Still, there is comfort in the company. The only comfort either one has had in months./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-He was right, in the end./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-Yeah...He was always right. The old Bastard- a small, tired twitch pulls one of the corners of Aphrodite's mouth up./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-I still think you are sick, though.-Half of Cancer's mouth rises up towards his eyes, a crooked smile more worn down than cruel./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-Yeah, and I still think you are a flower boy that gives too many chances to idiots./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-Of course, you do.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-Of course. You are./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Keep some minutes of respectful silence, thinking how futile the flowers you leave every year feel. Let some room for remembrance, to silent wondering and for praying, like every year. Then, pick your facade up, pat hard the shoulder from your best friend to try to give them the courage you can't find yourself. Push their arm, to say good luck and thank you. Get moving back before anyone asks where the hell you both have been. That is all the personal space they can afford to have in Starhill before heading back. Saga will call them soon; there is work to do. /p 


End file.
